


Lil femme birdies in rage

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Orange, PWP, bad language, crackship, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil femme birds raging, loving each other violently. Hidden somewhere in Tokyo, they catch fire together. Eto x Touka. Orange / hard yuri.<br/>Warnings: Yuri, orange, pwp, nudity, bdsm, teasing, profanity, oral sex, crackship, light au.<br/>Couple: Eto Yoshimura x Touka Kirishima.<br/>Rating: +18 / E .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil femme birdies in rage

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul fandom needs more yuri. So , i decided to join my waifus in the same bed, having wild sex. I hope you like it .  
> Taichi - the active in yuri;  
> Neko - the passive in yuri

Narrator P.O.V.

"At some hidden apartment in Tokyo ...  
Two short and curvy Ghouls enter a room. It was a room with double bed, wardrobe, books to the ceiling, and a simple computer attached bathroom . The smallest had green curly hair. And eyes in the same color. She possessed a mischievous smile. The biggets has an azure hair hanging almost to the shoulder and covering half of her face. Her eyes were purple.  
"Lie down on the bed, bitch, take the clothes."  
"Whoa! I do say this. It's my house and i'm the oldest."  
"But i 'm the biggest, bookworm."  
"But I'm stronger, stupid waitress."  
"Damn, Eto! When will you take the clothes and opened the fucking pussy?"  
"When you , Touka Kirishima, do understand that i am a Queen and so i am your taichi."  
"And if i say no?"  
"I'm going to strike! Or i do not call me Eto!"  
Touka breath. Damn, the bitch Eto never let her topping . Dirty, dog, scoundrel of Eto. Loafer, a thousand times bitch ! Touka was angry. But the green hair would not yield ever. And besides, the shorty is much stronger. Damn it ! Another night as passive .  
"The fire in the tail lowered, bitch? Or you accepted your dominant female?" Eto said with a mocking face.  
Touka took a breath and said:  
"Since the queen never gives in, i'll have to open my legs. Do what?"  
"No complaints. In day-to-day, you are already dominant the couple at all. But in bed , i am the boss. Now , i get these clothes before i infuriate and tear them."  
"Do not you dare, bitch, not you dare !" protested Touka.  
Touka took her clothes slowly, just to irritate Eto some more.  
"Lie face down on my lap, i will punish you." Eto said.  
Touka lay face down in the lap of Eto.  
The green hair began to beat on the ass of blue haired ghoul. And say provocations:  
"Take it, bitch! Here, bitch!"  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Groaned Touka  
"That's for being so stubborn! So saucy! So naughty !"  
"Damn, bitch! I know that. Still! Punish me more!" Touka said.  
"I will punish you for you have rubbed on those guys working with you!"  
"Punish me more, Eto chan! He left me for the pussy of Kaneki!"  
"I will punish you for you do not accept your place as my neko ! "  
"Punish me more, Eto - chan ! I am a naughty neko ! Punish me more!"  
Eto had beaten both in her girlfriend 's ass that this was already redder than a pepper.  
"Touka-chan, let's change the punishment. Lie in bed and open the legs . I'm going to use you."  
"You're going to chain me, gagging and blindfolding, is not it?"  
"But, of course, yes, my little bird lovely with blue hair. If you feel discomfort, hit 5 times in my ass, okay?"  
"Okay, bitch! But , i want to see your ass before."  
Eto out of bed and undressed. She stood with her back to the Touka and began to shake her ass.  
"Look, Touka-chan! My ass is not the most beautiful thing you've seen? Can you tell the truth. I am very beautiful, is not it?"  
"Do not get, bitch, do not start!"  
"Oh, i do not even started and you're already complaining. I'll have to punish you, my hot tempered little bird ."  
Eto went to the cupboard and brought out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold and a gag. And put it all in Touka. The largest was handcuffed with her arms behind her arm, eyes and mouth covered too.  
Eto laughed. The showtime began.  
She began to kiss her lover. And not only kissed but bit too. Eto sucked girlfriend's breasts . And then she was rubbing her own breasts in the Touka's .  
Then came the oral sex session.  
Poor Touka. She suffered about 10 minutes being madly sucked.  
The drug to be a ukaku is that they get tired fast.  
Eto had to stop. Then she took the opportunity to remove all restrictions Touka's body .  
Touka Kirishima was over. Her body had gone mad with so many pleasurable sensations. It was intense, it was wild, it was animal.  
But calm that still have the second round.  
The two ghouls wildly kissed, leaving for tribadism.  
They scratched , gnawed.  
Eto used her provocations ever type "pretend we are fucking in front of all Aogiri and they are very hard for our sake"; pretended to leave the CCG with nosebleed because of our fuck "," pretended tthat members: Re were so disturbed by our groans, they had to smoke a cigarette to calm down. "  
Orgasm after orgasm. The makeout was such that when the two got tired, they fell asleep, only waking up at noon. "  
Final note: I almost did not write sex scenes between women. I think this is my second orange. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
